Drabbles and Babbles
by Ms. Scarlet Taylor
Summary: Stuff I write when I get stuck on the big stories or just cause. Mainly Zutara
1. Chapter 1

He rubs his hands up and down her back, stopping at each scar to bend down and place a small kiss on them. While he knows she has grown to accepted them, he hates what she had to go through to get them. He wishes he could have done something to the bastard who marred her beautiful caramel skin. He also know that she hates it when he get mad over it.

"Stop that." She scolds. Sometimes he thinks Katara can read minds.

"Stop what." Zuko says stopping to kiss the one just below her shoulder blade.

'That." He can't see her face but he know she's 'pouting'.

"Sorry but every time I see them I feel the need too. Besides," leaning down to kiss the one on her hip, "you normally enjoy it." he says with a smirk.

"Normally I do. _Very much so_.", she says with a purr, "However, we have guests coming over." She rolls over, stands up, and beings to walk back. He walks up behind her, wrapping his arms around he waist, making her stop.

"You know," pushing her mass of hair to the side, "We could always pretended we're not here." He kisses the one on the top of her shoulder and continues up her neck. Sighing she leans into his embrace.

"True but we have been planning this for months." With Zuko arms still wrapped around her, Katara some how manages to turn around to face him, and wraps her arms around his neck. She leans up and places a small kiss on his lips.

"_Later._" she whispers. Wiggling out of his embrace she jogs back to get ready. His Uncle once told him that destiny was a funny thing. Laughing to himself, Zuko believes that now more than ever.

* * *

_**AN This will prob be used in a story later but for now it will sit here**_


	2. Chapter 2

The concept of love has always scared Zuko.

The first time he feels it, it nearly kills him.

However it's not because of the lighting bolt, but rather because he has now left her all alone with the person who shot it.

Afterwards, in the glow of her healing water, he sees the same feeling shinning back at him in the tears that are leaking from her eyes.

The second time he feels it is the first time he feels the movements of his unborn child.

As he feels the tiny bumps against his hand he can only worry that he will turn out like his father.

But the smile on the water bender's face makes the fear diminish.

The third time he feels it is when he is looking into the blues eyes of his son.

He is so overwhelmed with love for this child, _his child_, it scares him.

It scars him because he knows he would do anything, even give his own life, to protect this child in a world still filled with so much hate.

When he once again looks into the eyes of his wife he knows she is willing to do the same, and that scars him even more.

He vows, right then and there, to do anything to set this world right again.

All for the love of her and their child.

The concept of love still scares still scars Zuko, but not nearly as much as it once did.

* * *

_**AN: Don't even ask why, just blame the sleep meds**_

_**I'm sorry...so so sorry.**_


	3. Dare

"Ok let's see. Zuko! True or false?" Toph asked.

"Uh truth, I guess." Zuko replied with a sigh. He was beginning to get bored of this dumb game. They, the gang, were sitting in the courtyard of his family's Ember Island house. Sokka had suggested that everyone play a game together to get their minds off the awful play they had just witnessed hours ago. After about 30 minutes Zuko had grown bored. The only thing interesting that had happened was Sokka had been dared to kiss Momo, who took off causing Sokka to chase him for 15 minutes before giving up and kissing Sukki instead.

"Is it true that you wore Katara's necklace around your wrist?" Zuko looked over at the smirking blind girl and then over the faces of the rest of the group. He became very thankful for the dark cover of night however he was sure that everyone could still see his redden face.

"Um. I, I um." He took a glance at Katara, who had taken an interest at something on the ground. Zuko then looked back over to Toph who began speaking again.

"Remember, I can tell if you're lying." She said with a sing song voice. With a sigh Zuko answered.

_Better to just get it over with and move on._

"Yes." He looked up at Katara who, had a blush to match his, gave him a small smile before looking back down to the ground. Zuko then looked over at the snickering Toph and got an idea.

"Ok Toph. Truth or dare?"

"Dare. " She said with a smile. Zuko walked over to her and whispered in her ear.

**~oOo~**

Later that night after everyone, including a very embarrassed Toph, had gone to their rooms Zuko was brought out of his thoughts by someone knocking on his door. When he opened he saw the last person he would have ever thought to see, Katara.

"Uh hi Katar-"

"Why did you do it?"

"Why did I do what?" He asked a bit confused. He watched her as she fiddled with her hands before she looked up at him.

"Why did you wear my necklace around your wrist when you had it?"

"Oh. I um, I wanted to keep it safe." He confessed as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Well thank you." She replied as a blush spread across her face. Katara then stepped up on her toes and kissed Zuko on his check. Now it was his turn to blush. He was so stunned he couldn't even mutter a _you're welcome_ before she wished him a goodnight and slipped out the door.

* * *

**_I don't even know how this turned out like this but hey I wrote something! That counts for something right?_**

**_Runs away_**


	4. Chapter 4

"_Dear Mom,_

_ I just wanted you to know that I am having a great time here in the Southern Water tribe. Uncle Sokka has been showing me how to do all kinds of cool things. Like yesterday we tracked down some tiger seals, and today Uncle gave me my very own boomerang! I can't quite throw it yet but Uncle says I'm doing really good. I'm so happy that I get to spend all summer here! See you in a few months. _

_-Love Bumi."_

Katara reread over the letter. She smiled each time she came to a part where Bumi had scribbled out a misspelled word then continued on with his letter. Katara was thrilled that her son was so happy. She had started to feel guilty about sending him off to her brother's for the summer, but nearly as guilty as when Bumi started asking why Aang stayed away for so long. Katara understood that Aang had a duty to the world, but he had a duty to his family as well. Now however he was stay gone for longer periods of time, and more frequently since they found out that Bumi was a nonbender. (It almost seemed as if he was running away again.)

No Katara was happy that Bumi was with her family and enjoying himself. Sighing she placed his letter on her desk before picking up the next one. She examined the letter closely, rubbing her thumb over the fire emblem seal before breaking it. She couldn't help the smile, or the blush, that spread over her face as she read it.

"_Dear Master Katara,_

_ I would like to inform you that I will be attending a meeting in Republic City and if you are not busy I would enjoy catching up with you over dinner while I am in town. Best regards. _

_-Fire Lord Zuko" _

Katara didn't waste any time before writing her own reply. She hopped she didn't sound to informal by suggesting that they dined in her home rather than out in the city where they would have no privacy.

* * *

The following week when the Fire Lord showed up at her door she was nothing more than ecstatic. Over their meal they began talking about old times and new joys. Zuko told of the joy he felt when his daughter firebent for the first time just a few months ago, but also of the sadness because his late wife could not share in his joy. Katara comforted him by reminding him, that while his wife was gone, his mother was still there to watch over the little princesses. When Katara began to tell Zuko of her problems with Aang always running off and of him basically avoiding their son, it was Zuko's turn to comfort her. They began talking about old times and fun adventures from their youth. Memories of a dusty and dim room filled with the sounds of hushed moans on an island where brought back to the surface. And somehow the tears and I'm sorry's turned into open mouth kisses and I love you's that had been long forgotten.

Three days later when Zuko left to go back to the Fire Nation there were no tears. Katara had made her choice long ago and there was no going back on it, no matter how much she wanted too. After Zuko's departure Katara's life went back to normal, well it was until she realized she was late for her moon time. She waited another week before preforming the test on herself to confer her fears. When she placed the water on her abdomen, letting the water sink into her womb, and felt the spark of like all her fears oddly vanished. She couldn't explain why but she was happy.

The sprits must have shared her happiness, or they pitted her (She never knew which), because they following day Aang stopped by for a visit before rushing off the next morning. Katara waited a couple more weeks before writing Aang the news that he would be a father again. Thankfully she was able to explain away the quick growth and early delivery of her daughter with the fact that that's just what happens with the second child. And when she delivered the spitting image of herself, Aang was no the wiser.

* * *

Years later Tenzin is born and Aang finally starts staying around for months at a time, and whenever he does run off he takes Tenzin with him. Katara can see the hurt in her their children's eyes as they look on at their father and his obvious favorite, but she is proud that they are making a name of their own selves. Bumi becomes the youngest General in the Repblic Fources his tracking skills before the stuff of legends. Of course that's because he won't let anyone forget about them Katara thinks.

Kya becomes a master water bender at a young age just like her mother. However when she was growing up Katara couldn't help fear that she may be a fire bender or her real paternity be reviled in some other way. Thankfully no one ever figured it out. Aside from Toph who knows everything but to Katara's defiance she never judged her, after all no one knew who Lin's father was. She also told Katara that she figured it out after she stayed with Lin for a summer. After listening to her constant sarcasm and short temper it wasn't hard to put two and two together. Katara would joke saying that she also noticed that and that Kya had his smirk.

Still Katara always wondered if she should tell her daughter, but she had a feeling that Kya knew something was different with her. So when Kya announced that she was off to travel the world to find herself, Katara did not question her and wished her good luck.

* * *

Decades past before Katara sees Zuko again. They have come back to republic to celebrate the new Avatar's wedding. It is here that Katara finally tells Zuko of the child that they share together, and to her surprise he knows. He told her how he suspected it after Aang told him about the pregnancy when he was on one of his trips to the Fire Nation, but in the end it was Toph who told him before she passed. Katara could do nothing but cry and apologize for never telling him. Zuko told her he wasn't mad and whipped away her tears. Katara couldn't help laughing at the irony of the situation. How so many years her crying is what started it all.

Another decade past before Katara finally told her daughter. Kya can only stare at the letter. Reading and rereading it, trying to memorize her mother words. When her tears start to fall they are of joy, then of anger, and then finally of happiness. She does not blame her mother for not telling her. In fact she is almost grateful. It took years for her to find herself and all that time she was living her mother's lost dream of traveling the world. If Katara had told her up front that there was a battle of opposing elements going on inside her, she may have never had that chance.

She puts the letter back in the box before picking up the next one and reading the sloppy script inside.

"_Dear Mom,_

_ I just wanted you to know that I am having a great time here in the Southern Water tribe."_

* * *

**_AN: I got this idea from something that Like a Dove posted on Tumblr that I rebloged with this idea. Will probable post as its own oneshot later. Also sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors  
_**


	5. Proof

"Why do we have to go to them? Why can't they come see us?" Zuko wined as he snuggled into his parka further. The cold fire bender, his wife, and their 6 month old son where walking through the snow to his in-laws igloo.

"Because, they came to see us last time." Katara responded. After another ten minutes of walking, everyone stopping them to say hi and see they baby, they arrived at the chief's hut. Inside they were greeted by Katara's family, her Gran Gran, Paku, her father Hakoad, and her brother Sokka. Later, when they had wormed up and gotten food in their bellies, Sokka asked Zuko to take a walk with him so they could talk and catch up. Zuko reluctantly agreed, not wanting to go back out into the cold, and handed the babbling, blue eyed, black haired babe back to his wife.

"Soooo. What did you want to talk about?" Zuko asked after walking in silence for five minutes.

"Do you remember what I told you when asked if you could court my sister?" Sokka questioned while stroking his beard.

"'Um, no."

"Are you sure nothing important comes to mind?" He probed. Zuko stopped and looked at the ground and tried to remember what his brother in-law could be talking about. The next thing he knew, Zuko was on his knees clutching his stomach in pain. He looked up at the only person who could have thrown the punch and growled.

"What in the Spirit Realm was that for?!" Zuko shouted. Sokka couldn't help the grin that spread across his face as he watched the fire bender try and catch his breath.

"I told you that I never wanted to see you two doing anything, _you know_. "He said while waving his hand in a dismissive fashion, "OR, that I wanted to see any proof that _things_ had happened." By now Zuko was back on his feet and the look he gave Sokka was somewhere between murderous and confused.

"Yeah and we have never done _anything_ around you." He half shouted.

"Wrong."

"What are you talking about? While were engaged we never did anything," _that you know of_, he added mentally, "And we left right after the wedding. Plus we haven't seen you for nine months. So there's no way you could have seen or heard us do anything." Now Zuko was pitching the bridge of his nose. Not even here an hour and already Sokka was giving him a headache.

"I said I never wanted to see it **or** any proof."

"What. Dose Katara have a hickey on her neck?"

"No but she does have a baby." At this point Zuko could only stare at his wife's brother.

"You sucker punched me because of my son?"

"Yep."

"So what. Are you going to punch me every time Katara and I have a child?" Zuko questioned.

"No I'm not gonna punch you every time you and Katara have a child." Sokka laughed, "I'm going to _hit _you every time I see you **and** for every child you have. Because they are permanent proof that _stuff_ has happened." Sokka wasn't surprised whenever Zuko lunged at him and tackled him into snow. But by the time they got back to the house Sokka had to hold a handful of snow to his broken nose, and Zuko was freezing having lost his parka after accidentally catching it on fire. Katara then hit both of them and refused to both heal her brother's nose, and to make her husband a new parka, saying that they deserved to suffer a little after acting like such children.


End file.
